bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Kanohi
Kanohi were power-imbued masks worn by bio-mechanical beings. Kanohi masks came in many shapes and elements, and had varying powers and levels of power. They were forged using molten Protodermis, or the remains of Kanoka. Many beings, including the Matoran, would die or go into a coma if their masks were kept off for too long. List of Known Kanohi Toa Mata (2001) *Hau (worn by Tahu) *Kaukau (worn by Gali) *Miru (worn by Lewa) *Kakama (worn by Pohatu) *Akaku (worn by Kopaka) *Pakari (worn by Onua) Toa Metru (2004) *Huna (worn by Vakama) *Rau (worn by Nokama) *Mahiki (worn by Matau) *Komau (worn by Onewa) *Ruru (worn by Whenua) *Matatu (worn by Nuju) Toa Inika (2006) *Calix (worn by Jaller) *Elda (worn by Hahli) *Suletu (worn by Kongu) *Sanok (worn by Hewkii) *Kadin (worn by Nuparu) *Iden (worn by Matoro) Toa Mahri (2007) *Tryna (worn by Matoro) *Arthron (worn by Jaller) *Volitak (worn by Nuparu) *Faxon (worn by Hahli) *Zatth (worn by Kongu) *Garai (worn by Hewkii) Phantoka/Mistika Makuta (2008) *Jutlin (worn by Antroz) *Avsa (worn by Vamprah) *Felnas (worn by Gorast) *Mohtrek (worn by Bitil) *Shelek (worn by Chirox and Mutran) *Crast (worn by Krika) Others *Ignika *Vahi *Avohkii (worn by Takanuva) *Kraahkan (worn by Teridax and Icarax) *Mask of Creation (worn by Artakha) *Olisi (worn by Karzahni) *Mask of Psychometry (worn by Helryx) *Rode (worn by Axonn) *Olmak (worn by Brutaka) *Kiril (worn by Dume) *Mask of Possibilities (worn by Nikila) * Pehkui (worn by Norik) *Kualsi (worn by Iruini) *Mask of Clairvoyance (worn by Gaaki) *Mask of Emulation (worn by Pouks) *Mask of Growth (worn by Bomonga) *Mask of Rahi Control (worn by Kualus) *Mask of Intangibility (worn by Tuyet) *Rua (worn by Toa Kaita Wairuha) *Aki (worn by Toa Kaita Akamai) *Mask of Elemental Energy *Mask of Vulture *Mask of Sensory Aptitude Kanohi Power Levels Great Kanohi Great Kanohi were worn by Toa and many other powerful beings, such as Makuta, Karzahni, and members of the Order of Mata Nui. They could be forged from level 8 or higher Kanoka disks. Noble Kanohi Noble Kanohi were less powerful versions of Great Kanohi. In addition to Toa, Turaga also wear these masks. They were forged from level 7 Kanoka disks. They are also created when a Toa becomes a Turaga from their old mask. Powerless Kanohi Powerless Kanohi were basic Kanohi with no powers. Matoran had to wear them or else they would slowly get weaker, and eventually go into a coma-like state. They were forged from level 6 or lower Kanoka disks, and the power is siphoned off in the forging of the mask. Kanohi Nuva Kanohi Nuva were the Kanohi that had been collected by the Toa Nuva. They possess greater powers than ordinary Great Kanohi masks and can also allow its wearer to share its powers with others nearby. Legendary Kanohi These Kanohi were very powerful, and sought by many beings. The Kanohi Ignika and the Kanohi Vahi were considered Legendary. Category:Kanohi